A little Color
by youkaiwriter
Summary: Edward is contemplating the lack of color in the library. RoyxEd


Just another boring night.

He tapped his pen against the wooden desk below him, grumbling under his breath as he scratch out another line. Another draw back, if it was a single line he knew it would lead to much more. He always found that one mistake like this led to a series of other mistakes…leading ultimately to him finding something new to do. He scribbled down a new sentence in replacement, blonde bangs toppling in front of frustrated gold eyes. There was just no helping his attitude today it seemed he was going to be cranky and aggravated . He read over the line he had just written before swearing quite too loudly for the librarian's taste. He could hear the 'shushing' from her large desk. All he could do was return to his grumbling and back to his work, and back to why he was swearing. While being hopelessly distracted he had written down the same sentence he had just crossed out by mistake. It was going to be one of those days where the boredom he was so strangely unused to had takes over. Even with all kinds of troubles going on, he was still bored. He blamed the library secretly. He had suggested getting some different colours in the room but his request still hadn't be noted and it stood out. The Central library kept to close to the cliché labelling of a library. The only color was of the spines of the books or a different shaded shelf. It was just boring looking. He shook his head sighing at his own distracting before letting his mind settle with the peaceful silence which he had just previously disturbed by his loud, uprooted attitude.

The silence was peaceful, it was so nice compared to the life he led. He was constantly moving around, constantly unable to take in his surroundings in the way he wanted. He was so used to looking around for danger when he wanted to see what way the grass blew or how tall the building was in comparison to him. Even though he was young he liked to look outside and just take in the natural scene he was in or the urban one. The nice laid back way of the library was why he came here so much. It was just him and the books, there was never any yelling. The library was one of the few places he tried to keep his voice down in. There were no invasion of his privacy here or mockery…This library was his secret safe haven.

But the place was down right old looking Ed would think that if an invasion ever did happen that this place would crumble, it looked like it could crumple at a finger flick of his automail. Not to mention the books of course, book tops and covers were dusted lightly with the dirt in the air. Though that was how he could tell the book wasn't good or perhaps no one had gone looking for it and he often chose those ones out of pity. He would almost call them lonely out loud. If it wasn't a stupid thing to call books lonely , his child like innocence had got the better of him this time though it wouldn't be the first time, not that he would admit that too openly. However, though this nice sentimental stretch he gave for the books, most were actually generally useless but gave tiny facts that made him glad he had picked it up. Simple little things that made the hours or hour he had spent reading it worth the hassle. It was all: the joy of reading.

Currently, after he gave up on getting any work done, he was basking in the dull glow of one of those books, one of those many lonely ones. He had done it out of random and this little book was lucky enough to be chosen. There was no real title to the book, only a once gold embroidered author's name on the front. After dusting the cover off he cracked the front page. The book had a certain smell to it, the smell of age he had guessed when he tried to name the aroma. The book did not look like a total useless read, only useless to his cause which was unfortunate. Oh well..

Out of habit he had subconsciously picked up not too long ago he licked the tip of his forehead finger and rubbed it against his thumb before flicking the page over. A horrible habit he always thought as he did it, but he never made a move to stop it. He grinned wickedly, no one would ev-"Fullmetal, you do know other people will have to touch that book after you?"

A smart-aleck comment from none other then black haired bastard which he had forgotten to report back to after his mission the other day. The man's very face made him remember, not that he really cared. The mission had been totally pointless, the lead was useless just some guy who thought he was special and knew something. Turns out he wasn't. And now he was suffering for it, he could almost hear a certain smugness in the voice which made it simply too easy to distinguish it's owner.

The boy addressed as Fullmetal grinned a little wider but this grin held the aspects of nervousness. Not that he really cared- or so he told himself- he just couldn't help being slightly nervous. He fidgeted with his fingers, battling back something. He should've known that when Al was fretting and whining about something yesterday that it was mildly important. He vaguely remembered the words 'Colonel' and 'report'. How was he was suppose to match that up? Mind you, he was suppose to have been listening. He blushed, Al wouldn't be happy that he ignored him. He whistled internally, Al just wouldn't be able to find out about this his mind seemed to say to him. He could see his own inner face grinning evilly.

He scratched the back of head chuckling under his breath though it was more like a anxious clucking then a chuckle at all. Mustang found the gull to laugh though and that didn't help the smaller alchemist at all. Fullmetal shifted to one side, the side furthest away from his higher officer. Roy's laughter was quiet, low. It sounded different then how Fullmetal had thought it would. Usually he could hear the Lieut. Colonel just laughing quite loudly but this laughter seemed different. It was much gentler then any other laugh he had heard before but most of Mustang's laughs had been directed towards him in mockery or at Roy's own joke. He figured Roy laughed at his own laugh just to stroke his ego a little bit.

Mustang's hand was invading his space. It was set, flat on the table. His table to be exact. His fingers stretched away from one another with a small gap. He eyed up the slender fingers. Roy leaned in forward," Your size makes you incredibly hard to find."

The opposing boy's face lit up with bright red, the colour of anger for him. Mustang's head tilted to one side as a cool smirk slipped over his face. One side of his lips twisted upwards and his eyes twinkling with amusement. He looked just too cool for school, he did. Fullmetal fumbled and yelled out of instinct.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE ME!" He yelled, instantly regretting it. A hand covered over his mouth with surprise. His eyes wide with surprise. The Librarian would not be happy at all. He could hear her shushing. This time much harsher then before. He glared wildly towards the Colonel who's smirk was wider now.

"Urgh!" Fullmetal groaned, clamping the book shut, he wasn't even that far in it. He turned his body away from Mustang snorting angrily. The book gripped firmly in his automail hand. He strolled off with his shoulders held stiff with tension. He leaned in close to the book shelf as if investigating it for any hidden clues but he was just trying hard to concentrate on something other then Mustang.

"I know it's hard to get me out of your head but if you stare any harder at those books you might blow a blood vessel, Ed."

Ed…now there was his name. He found himself smiling faintly at the books now. The tension slowly easing out of him, his shoulders now slumped down. The book he was holding pressed against the spine of another book. He turned his head slightly to the other side so Roy couldn't see his amusement of hearing his name on _his_ lips.

"You shouldn't avoid coming into the office, I need that report you know." The smile broke on his face. The report. Fullmetal nodded.

"I wasn't avoiding…I just got caught up reading and forgot."

"Al too?" He was being tested by his superior. He gritted his teeth angrily

"No, not Al too but I was busy. I didn't hear him. Nothing important happened anyway." He shrugged loosely, his braid swaying behind his back.

Mustang smirked at the sight. Fullmetal was acting so much calmer in these quiet surroundings.

The Colonel stepped behind him, kissing his cheek. A loose arm wrapped around the young boy, no young adult's waist, pulling him closer to Roy. The smirk never died. Soon his lips scattered to Ed's own. Breaking gently.

"Edward-kun you may not of had anything important to say but I did."

Fullmetal's cheeks stained into a light flush," What is that?"

"_Welcome back."_

Now here was that colour he was looking for.


End file.
